


let's celebrate now being alive

by smarny



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, kh3 spoilers!!, post-kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarny/pseuds/smarny
Summary: Post KH3.  Spoilers.Twilight Town; moving on.





	let's celebrate now being alive

**Author's Note:**

> Title from animelyrics translation of Chikai, because I'm nothing but classy. Kind of the fic I wanted to read that no one had written yet? I guess? Please note it does spoil the ending of KH3 from the get-go; and I understand if you need to turn back. I was so carefully spoiler free I didn't realise Sora had instagram.

“So? Did you miss me?”

“Not really,” Roxas says, thumbing through a messaging app on his phone. “Like I said, I kinda got to see all of Sora’s adventures, so it wasn’t lonely.”

It’s not what Axel wanted. He tries another track. “You know, it was pretty hard work, keeping you in my heart so you could find your way back. I don’t think you’ve given me enough credit.”

Roxas doesn’t even look up. “I thought Sora did most of the work? Hayner, Olette and Pence kept me in their hearts too, and they didn’t even know me.”

“Yeah, but I knew you better than anyone else.”

“It’s still three vs your one.”

“Ever heard of quality over quantity? Get _that_ memo-”

“Memorised, yeah yeah. You didn’t even think up a new catchphrase?”

“Hey, don’t knock a classic. This is my signature. It’s how everybody knows it’s me.”

“How’d they miss the stupid hair? And your body odour?”

There’s just the hint of a smile at the corners of Roxas’ lips, and his thumbs are still.

“Too busy being dazzled by my awesome muscles.”

“Or blinded by your stupid outfit.”

Roxas is definitely smiling, and Axel feels his heart _thump thump thump_ against his ribs, and yeah, he’s still getting used to that. 

“You know, I was thinking-”

“-yeah?”

His eyes are so blue. His dumb little face is _like_ Sora’s, but it’s also not, and Axel can’t understand why anyone could ever confuse the two. _Roxas is Roxas._

“How about we get some ice cream? Just- the two of us, this time.”

Roxas moves his eyebrows, imperceptibly to anyone but Axel who’d spent a year trying to work out why it made him feel something so like giddiness. He wishes he knew what he was thinking, what was going through his mind. His heart is sinking, it’s a stone, and it’s going to fall through his stomach and he’ll die but for real this time. Roxas is - frowning, the tiniest downward tug. What good’s a heart anyway if it can’t even be shared?

“Are you sure? It’s just-”

He has plans. He’s seeing Payner, and Hence, and Olette, or whatever their names are. Those twerps. How dare they recognise a good thing when they see it.

“-kind of difficult to get, and I don’t want to have a cancel it because you’re a dummy who can’t think more than three hours ahead.”

“What?”

Roxas’ mouth twists and quirks. “I got us a table. At six. At the bistro.”

“You got- a table?”

“Wasn’t too hard.”

“At- the Bistro?”

“I have connections.”

“At six?”

Roxas rolls his eyes. “Yes, at six. So I don’t want to eat ice cream beforehand. You can do whatever, but I don’t want ice cream today.” He pauses. “Tomorrow, though. That might be nice.”

Axel stops himself from saying _really?_ like an idiot. Like he wasn’t expecting it. Like he wouldn’t claw open kingdom hearts by himself just to get the chance to do this again. Roxas is moving with purpose, towards their _date,_ like he doesn’t have half an eye on the clock tower and just has places to be. Axel has two eyes on him. Only on him.

“Usual spot?”

“Where else?”

“And sea-salt, that’s the one you want?”

“Axel, it’s the best ice cream ever. Why wouldn’t I want it?”

“You don’t think the Bistro food is going to spoil you?”

“No way. Nothing can make ice cream taste bad.”

“What about if a rat made it?”

Roxas half-turns around. “Who do you think my connection is?”

Axel snorts, then wheezes, and it makes Roxas chuckle, which sends him over the edge into full on laughter, until he’s gasping, and has to rest against a pillar. He’s giddy again. He feels like he’s drunk something he shouldn’t have in Wonderland and is going to start burping up bright purple bubbles, but it doesn’t hurt at all. It feels good. It’s not so bad, having a heart. Not really.

Roxas is pretending not to smile at him, but he’s never been a good liar. “Didn’t realise you were so out of shape. Didn’t you say you’d been keyblade training? Who was your trainer? Demyx?”

“Very funny. I’m just faint with hunger. See, I had this great plan to go and get ice cream…”

“I can always change my mind.”

“No, no, not after your _connection_. Come on then. Show me what’s so good about this place.”

Roxas reaches towards him, and pulls him back into motion. Axel is selfish. Axel doesn’t want to let go.

But there’ll be time for that. Later. There’ll be time for beaches and pretzels and ice cream and sunsets and cupping Roxas’ cheek with one hand, feeling warm skin against his own faint callouses, watching Roxas lean into it with just a moment’s suspicion and smile with his eyes half-lidded and soft. They’ve got so much time. 

The streets are quiet. They’ve missed the out-of-work rush, and the sunset gazers are still indoors. He lets Roxas take the lead and leans back, comfortably. If you’re really committed to slouching you can do it anywhere, even on the move. Axel has never been someone who doesn’t even try.

“So, tell me. Nice place like that, there’s no rats anywhere near the food. Who is your connection, really? Is it the duck?”

Roxas laughs, really laughs, and Axel figures it’s probably at his expense somehow, but he’s sure Roxas will explain later. It’s crazy, that after all this waiting, he now has nothing but time, but he’ll manage. Somehow. Maybe he’ll try another ice cream flavour. Maybe he’ll hold Roxas’ hand. They have so much more time.


End file.
